


Another Homecoming

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Post-Endgame, Seven is having a bad day, Seven's continued development into her own person, but harry makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Seven is having a less than desirable day at work, what with late coworkers, alarms, and Harry being gone on a mission that prevents them from having any sort of contact. However an unexpected visit changes her day for the better...Fictober day #27: "Can you wait for me?"





	Another Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, school got kind of crazy again. You'll get today's prompt later in the day, and honestly it's going to be a goofy one. I'm excited to share it with you all.
> 
> This one is just a cute little 7/H story. This is the last one in their little relationship storyline, at least for Fictober. I hope you've enjoyed following it as much as I have writing it!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Seven was having a rather difficult day. Her research partner had shown up twenty minutes late, citing a missed alarm as the cause, however Seven could see the smallest hint of a bruise sticking out of the young woman’s uniform collar, and the slight change in her walking pattern which suggested that she had engaged in intimate relations the previous night. 

Then of course there was the alarm that had been raised partway through a careful transfer of materials, causing them to have to restart the entire two hour long process. Seven had a headache building at that point, stress and exhaustion being the root cause. 

Perhaps the thing that bothered her the most was that Harry had been gone on a scouting mission for nearly two weeks, and they were not allowed to have any form of contact during his absence. It worried her a great deal, and she had resorted to using her regeneration alcove in order to get any semblance of rest, an occurrence that she was unused to at this point. 

Seven was nearly finished with her work for the day when Harry paid her a surprise visit. Unbeknownst to her, he had come home early from his scouting mission, and now here he was, peering over her shoulder at her work, a single rose in his hand.

“Harry, I am very pleased to see you.” She smiled brightly up at him. She took the rose and laid it gently on her worktable. “I was unaware that you would be back before the full two weeks was completed.

If she was more inclined to public displays of affection, she would have pulled him into a tight embrace. Seven was aware that Harry knew the depth of emotion her statement carried though, and she saw it reflected in the smile he gave her. 

“Turns out the problem we thought was out there was nothing more than interference from solar flares. We stayed to observe for a little while and sent the data back to Starfleet. They determined that it was benign, and we came back. I figured I’d stop by before heading home.” He leaned against the table. What are you working on?”

“I am finishing up my daily reports. Can you wait for me? I only have one more report to write, and I estimate that it will take me no more than five minutes to complete.” 

“Sure thing.” He grabbed a chair and sat down.

As predicted, Seven was finished with her report in less than five minutes, and she and Harry were off to their place. Seven reached for Harry’s hand as they walked, and laced their fingers together, the rose he brought her in her other hand. Although Seven had become more comfortable and versed in human interaction over the years, hand holding was as affectionate as she got in public. Even after she and Harry had been married for nearly five years at that point, hand holding was as far as she went in public. 

“How was your day? Harry asked as they walked to the transporter station.

“It was less than satisfactory. Amanda was late, having overslept after engaging in intimate relations last night. A biohazard alarm went off during our material transfer, and we had to recommence the entire two hour process. The day was only improved by your early return.” She stepped onto the transporter pad next to him.

“Glad I could help.” He looked at her and grinned before they dematerialized. 

They arrived a short walk from their house moments later, thanking the transporter technician and heading off towards home. Seven reached for Harry’s hand again, needing the reassurance that he was home and okay. They stepped through the threshold of their home and Seven immediately went to the kitchen to find a small enough vase for the rose. With that task complete, she went back to Harry and pulled him into a hug. 

“During your absence it felt as though a part of me was missing.” She whispered. “I am glad you have returned safely.”

He pulled her close. “I missed you too, Seven.”

She kissed him deeply relief and affection flooding her senses. They stood there for a few moments, kissing leisurely, neither truly in a rush to do anything but be there in that moment. 

Seven pulled away and said, “I find that I am uninterested in the idea of food at the moment, and more interested in spending time with you in our bed.” 

Harry grinned. “I feel the same way.”

She grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom. 

In the hours that followed, the stress she had been experiencing earlier seemed as though it had occurred days away.


End file.
